cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Evolution
The Dark Evolution (DE/TDE) was a Cybernations alliance that was formed by a merger of Legio X, BDC, Obsidian, and Element. The name was actually used from The BEST Matrix Online Faction that started back in 2004/5 Cybernations Forum Announcements 1. Announcement of DE - 9/8/08 2. First Appearance in the Sanction Race - 9/10/08 3. Recruitment Topic - 9/13/08 4. TriCom Protectorate - 9/20/08 5. Double Treaty Announcement - 9/25/08 6. Announcement of Empire - 10/19/08 7. FoB ODP - 10/23/08 8. The Dancing Monkey Accords - 10/30/08 9. Acceptance into CDT - 11/11/08 10. CrossFire Absorption 11/11/08 Charter The Charter of the Dark Evolution '' History of The Dark Evolution The history of the evolution starts long before the official announcement of the alliance. It begun with the formation of the alliances that eventually came to make up the Evolution. These initial alliances were, Element, Legio X, Black Defense Council, and Obsidian. Each one of these alliances has its own unique history. Some of the alliances even ended up on opposite sides of war, or in the least opposite diplomatic positions. As the alliance continues to evolve other alliances continue to join. So far Order of the Black Dawn, Crossfire, and Order of The Dark Knights have all chosen to merge in. The government of The Dark Evolution was initially a Triumvirate with a Senate, a theoretical copy of the government of the Black Defense Council, however after two of the three triumvir resigned, Coolgreen44 subsequently staged a coup, and held the throne until March 26, 2009. Coolgreen44 resigned rapidly with little explanation appointing Max Beck Emperor after Regent Angryraccoon declined. Dark Evolution War History Element Element was founded, by Coolgreen44, Danizduhman, and Ryan Reyes, all of whom are former members of both MCXA, and HeroesOfGaming. Danizduhman was the driving force behind the creation of Element. After the disbandment of HeroesOfGaming, many ex-members started coming forward and asking for a new alliance to be created, Dan then stepped up and begin organizing the efforts. July 9: Ryan Reyes resigned as a Triumvir of Element, replaced by Caesar833. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=27874 August 18: Element nations attack the OTF Alliance in defense of RIA. August 20: Coolgreen44 proclaims himself Emperor, with HaVoK as Regent, and Joey67500 as head of the senate. War History Element's first war was a limited engagement with the Browncoats. The war was intended to be a Obsidian, and Realm Of Titans attack, however after update a large amount of slots remained open, allowing for Element nations to declare war. Legio X Legio X was a black team alliance seeking security, development and growth for its member nations while also promoting those same ideals for the black sphere as a whole. '''Formation': Legio X was the merger of two alliances, Cosa Nostra and Order of the Sword . Both alliances were in The Brotherhood (bloc) . Based on the close nature of their relationship there, they decided to merge into one alliance, Legio-X. Legio X was announced on April 29, 2008. Early History: Legio X was in existence for two weeks when events took a turn that would define what Legio X was all about. Legio X retained OTS’s membership in the Hanseatic League as well as OTS’s and CN’s membership in The Brotherhood. Members of the Continuum declared on Nordein Verein, a member of the Hanseatic League (see Continuum-NoV War ) . The Hanseatic League was an MDP bloc including FCO, Legio X, and Norden Verein. During the first day of the NoV war, Legio-X was attacked by two members of DEFCON, a protectorate of The Phoenix Federation. Legio-X declared on DEFCON and joined the Continuum v. NoV war. Legio X fought with valor and honor in the face of insurmountable odds. After two weeks of heavy fighting, Legio X had lost several members and over half of its NS. It is in no small part due to Legio X’s conduct during the war that lenient peace terms were offered by the Continuum. Black Defense Council The Black Defense Council was founded by Zzzptm, C4talyst, and AngryRaccoon by the merging of the Armed Coalition of Disturbed Countries and the Black Peace Society. The BDC had a rough start, due to the situation of which ACDC had to reform via merge in order to keep the group together. They started with the steady leadership of C4talyst, the forum host and previous ACDC head honcho, with Zzzptm and AngryRaccoon as his deputies. This lasted for about two months until C4talyst realized that his RL responsibilities were too much to continue leading so he named Zzzptm sole head of BDC. Over time Zzzptm led BDC into a direction that seemed bright, by signing big treaties, making big friends and engaging them into the CN spotlight. In a futile attempt, Zzzptm negotiated in secret with the Browncoats government to try and find a way to get them out of the then upcoming GATO-1V War. The solution he came up was a fake war against the Browncoats which would negate their treaty obligations to GATO. Thus the BDC-BC War commenced until the The Shadow Conspiracy was revealed, thus resulting in a NpO Viceroy being sent to BDC and the Browncoats were attacked anyway in the DC-BC War. Several months go by as MyWorld ruled over the BDC. The government was changed to a triumvirate form, where Angryraccoon, Hunterman1043, and Pmac627 were the triumvirs. Later on, Pmac627 stepped down from government, where an election commenced and Evey Jane became the next triumvir. In July 2008, the BDC accepted what seemed to be an old friend from the BPS days into government. As head of Foreign Affairs, Black Dagger evidently had nothing on his mind other than the destruction of the BDC. Being an ex-member of the NPO, Black Dagger spied on the NPO by logging into several NPO private military channels. The majority of the BDC government immediately responded without consult of MyWorld or AngryRaccoon by kicking out Black Dagger, however that decree was repealed by the trusting Angryraccoon in the hopes that the situation could be resolved without the loss of what seemed to be a loyal member. Hunter delivered the news to the NPO forcing them to go to war with the BDC in the NPO-BDC War. When the war came to a peaceful solution, Dilber became the new viceroy of BDC, and the standing BDC treaties were suspended. Over time, the BDC government worked with Dilber to try and improve the way things were managed as well as the rebuilding of the carnage. BDC later realized that the current alliance could not fully recover nor return to an old status quo. So a question was brought forth to whether merge or disband entirely. Luckily, Fort Pitt approached Joey67500 of element which started the talks for the Dark Evolution. War History Obsidian Treaties See also Category:Dark Evolution Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances